


人类称之为爱情

by Ludwig



Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: Batman Elseworld:Berlin, EarthX, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludwig/pseuds/Ludwig
Summary: 什么红的像血？什么黑的像乌鸦羽毛？什么白的像雪？





	人类称之为爱情

【1】

画家反而被专注的眼神刺得不舒服。

 

 

“我打搅你了吗？”端坐的人笑了笑，英武俊朗的面孔在自然光下显得柔和了许多。

 

 

“一点也不……领导人，”画家回答。

 

 

“我说过你不必那样叫我……”卡尔的目光变得专注而热切，“如果可以的话，怀恩*【1】先生…布鲁希，我想邀请你和我一起共度平安夜。”

 

 

画家眼神游离，好像正透过他看那红白黑的军旗。做背景不能太显眼，布鲁斯想着，红里面再加点黑。

 

 

“这是我的荣幸，领——”他吞下了最后的音节，“——卡尔。”

 

 

霸主点点头，然后说：“我得走了，你知道的。”

 

 

 

布鲁希把目光从那空荡荡却鲜艳刺目的背景移到画纸上，灰扑扑的线稿像永远飘着雪和浓烟的帝国天空。

 

【2】

 

“警察的日子也不太顺吧，戈滕*【2】警长？”

 

戈滕不赞同地看着他大敞的白毛边睡衣，说:“你得注意点了，布鲁希，你知道人们的嘴里能飞出刀子，每一把都能要你的命。”

 

 

布鲁希笑着说:“得了吧警长，又是这一套。我已经足不出户了，他们能看见什么，又能说些什么？

 

 

“我倒是更好奇，你们这些警察是不是早该失业了，挨家挨户搜查已经过了时。毕竟上面换了那位无所不知的查拉图斯特拉，能活着的种种不过是他默许的纵容？”

 

戈滕的表情变得恐怖了起来。“嘘！”他说。

 

什么都没有发生。

 

 

布鲁希耸肩:“你看，我说他在纵容。”

 

戈滕瞪了这个在高塔生活惯了的艺术家一眼:“你知道那女歌星是怎么死的。谨言慎行，我最后的忠告。”

 

 

戈滕接了份电报，匆匆告辞。布鲁希没去追问原因。蝙蝠侠比谁都清楚原因。

 

 

【3】

他裹着黑夜，身后是爆炸的铁路。他踩着新雪融化的积水，仰头看这工业城市污染严重的天空，竟瞥见了一颗遥远的恒星。他只是接着向回走，脱下带血的黑衣，等着戈滕造访。

 

然后向他宣布他刚得出的结论:“他什么都知道。他只是纵容。”

 

 

 

【4】

“好了，到你该见光的时候了，蝙蝠。”被取下眼罩时他仍然阖着眼，直到适应了突然涌现的人造光。先是带颜色的跳动光点，然后是山姆大叔那张紧皱的脸。

 

蝙蝠侠松了松手腕，钢绳脱落时所有人都进入备战状态，直到被山姆大叔叫停。

 

蝙蝠侠不无可惜地想着，要是幻影女士动作快一点，他反倒能得机会脱身。在黑暗里和不需视力的蝙蝠缠斗可不明智，而对方显然也清楚这点。

至少他们中有人清楚这点。

 

“你们研究过我。”而这在天罗地网的帝国里可不是轻易能做到的。

 

“正像你了解我们一样，”山姆大叔说，“正式介绍一下，我们是自由斗士。”

 

“你们是恐怖分子。”蝙蝠侠说。

 

“通缉单上正好名列在你之下，蝙蝠侠。”山姆大叔说，“彼此彼此。”

 

“我们不过都是在把石头推上山顶。每摧毁一条铁路，每策划一场爆炸，超人就能在两分钟内让它恢复如初。这样永远不可能动摇纳粹的根基。”射线说。

 

“我不会和你们合作，”蝙蝠侠抱着胳膊，环视这些异能人，“我为什么要为你们的利益，美国人的利益战斗？”语气刻薄得就像每一个充满爱国热情，把举报邻居作自己义不容辞的责任的德国公民。

 

“别装啦蝙蝠侠，你要是真同他们一样，早就安安稳稳地画你的印象派了，”从上梯有人发声，然后缓缓渡到他面前，“但你早就是个叛国者了。”

 

“我们不是为美国人的利益，也不是任何人的利益。这是为了自由，全人类的自由。”山姆大叔接着他说。

 

“你们真指望我能相信？”布鲁希冷哼一声，目光从莱克斯卢瑟的红发移到山姆大叔翘起的胡须。

 

“但你真的有的选吗，”卢瑟亲切地叫他，“亲爱的怀恩先生。即使我们的目的不让你唾弃，但我们不都是要那一个共同的结果吗？”

 

“所以为了那伟大胜利，我们不应该先摒弃那些细枝末节吗？”

 

这没什么分别。蝙蝠侠早就知道。不论哪种国籍，不论什么种族，这些人——这类人都没什么分别。

 

他们笑起来都像是那种吸足人血，面露贪婪的生物。

 

“我并不觉得你们能从我身上得到什么有用的东西。”

 

“事实上，的确如此，蝙蝠侠。所以我现在想和布鲁希·怀恩说说话，”莱克斯故意做出油腔滑调的样子，好像在哄骗一个对女儿有过度保护欲的家长，“可以吗，蝙蝠侠先生？”

 

 

白炽灯晃得他心烦意乱，飞蛾一次次地撞击发出的声响，以及扑落下来的鳞粉都像是一种令人不安的隐喻。布鲁希·怀恩环视四周，终于从那些极力掩饰的目光里读懂了卢瑟的喋喋不休。

 

是这样一个计划。他想起那些被剃了头发的女人。而旁人看他像是在看一只飞蛾或别的什么令人生厌的东西。

 

 

他从卢瑟手里接过那东西。毒药！他在心里说，这东西杀死过拿破仑，汉尼拔和克里奥佩特拉。如今它要重回历史焦点，去削弱整个帝国。  
而卡尔艾尔，就是整个帝国。

 

 

蝙蝠侠大踏步离开，对这里的构造熟稔得像是他们中一员。而自由斗士们终于可以让自己的负面情感奔腾，“我要吐了，”他们中一个说。

 

“安静！”卢瑟说。

 

【5】

布鲁希打开门，意外地发现超人顶着雪现在外面，军装笔挺，看见他，便露出一个自然的笑容。 那缕卷发搭在他额前，落在两眉之间有一种与制服不匹配的不羁散漫，有点像美国曾流行一时电影明星，只会演天生情种，对着镜头展示过分发达的肌肉。但布鲁希承认比起画像时他一板一眼地把头发向后抹去，这样更有魅力。或者说，更有人情，区别于党卫军官一个流水线生产的冷峻。

 

“布鲁希，我看见灯亮着，”卡尔说，“我没打搅你吧？”

 

“没有，”布鲁希回答，“我习惯晚上自己喝一杯。”

 

“那我能加入你吗？”

 

“如果说不那我就太失礼了。”布鲁希半开玩笑式地说着，向内比了一个请进的手势。在卡尔的军靴踩在门垫上时，伸手替他抚去肩头的雪。

 

“外面很冷吧，”布鲁希为他们倒了杜松子酒，捧着一杯坐在卡尔对面。

 

“我倒是没什么感觉，”卡尔说，有些惊奇于画家态度的突然转变，他以为得之前一年他们才能像这样愉快地对话。

 

“我以为你会很忙。”布鲁希向壁炉边挪了挪，阴影落在他光洁的脸上，显得斑驳而活跃。

 

卡尔干笑了一声:“忙呢，倒是算不得。党内那些老家伙巴不得我什么都不管。啊，反正我也不擅长这个。”

 

“我以为现在的制度和当年一样？”布鲁希调笑道，而蝙蝠侠从中提炼信息。

 

“战争时期是的，但是你也知道，父亲——元首逝世后，他们的决议总是想方设法绕过我。不过我想，这倒也没什么。”超人含糊地回答，“所以最近，他们让我去填平地中海*【3】。”

 

布鲁希笑起来，而蝙蝠侠告诫他这不是什么新的信息。他依旧是他们最有力的武器。

 

卡尔艾尔对他足够坦诚，他却不想再听下去了。布鲁希无视蝙蝠侠的意愿，执意背离这场谈话的初衷。

 

 

他向超人解释那副画像还得晚些完成，霸主表示理解，并打趣说为了这些酒他也愿意多来几次。

 

 

“写实不是我的专长，”布鲁希承认，“我师承巴布洛·毕加索。”

 

卡尔看着墙上那些以蓝为主色的怪异画作，忽明忽暗的光线使扭曲现实的人物挣扎着要到这不属于他们也不接纳他们的世界里看一看:“他一定是个天才。”

 

“我很高兴你会这么想。他是个真正的艺术家，也同时是个……”布鲁希说，“犹太人。”

 

 

霸主却好像没听见。“如果你把我画成这样，我会把它裱起来挂在会议厅里，”卡尔说，“说真的，我会喜欢的。”

 

叫骂，哭喊和肉体倒地的声音就是在这时，在超人还没完成他的冷笑话时，撕裂看似温馨甜腻的空气闯进来，带着屋外的烈烈寒风在两人中间筑下冰河与城墙。布鲁希身体一震，匆匆推门出去查看。超人跟随其后。

 

 

 

“喂，你们！”那帮秘密警察拖拽着红发女孩，另一个被控制住的金发女孩嘶喊着，踢打，雪扬起来成了雾。

 

“我就知道迟早会抓到你们的把柄，你们这些渎神的荡妇。”那个看起来是警察头子的人恶狠狠地说，眼睛却盯着布鲁希·怀恩：“怎么，大画家，来看看你未来的下场吗？”

 

布鲁希攥紧了拳头，骨节发白。他要把这些混蛋的骨头敲碎，就算没披着他的制服——

 

 

“放开她们，”卡尔挡在他身前，“然后滚。”

 

 

“你给自己找了个靠山，是吗，画家？”警察头子挥挥手，笑容黏腻恶心。

 

超人揪住他的领子，目露红光:“我让你滚。”

 

“我知道了，哥们。看在你级别的份上，我会滚的。但我可是凭章办事——”他被狠狠地摔在了地上，狼狈地起身拍了拍雪，自知没趣地说:“走吧。”

 

 

布鲁希扶起跌坐在雪地上的红发女孩，她眼睛红肿，冷得发抖。

 

“我说过你们要小心一点，帕梅拉。”

 

“为什么？”一旁的哈琳反倒用她嘶喊过度而显得尖利的嗓音发问，“我们就一定要躲起来，拿着花店剩下的花如履薄冰？即使这样，还要遭遇这些？”

 

 

“我们是那第三种人，哈琳。是不被接受的第三种人。”布鲁希回答。

 

 

 

他们回去喝完了剩下的酒，霸主起身告辞。在音爆声渐行渐远时，布鲁希狂跳的心也趋于平静。他走上阁楼，在那未完的肖像的注视下掀开一扇密门，“出来吧，没事了。”

 

 

三个孩子轻手轻脚地爬出来，他们有蓝眼睛黑头发和犹太人的橄榄色皮肤。他们围坐在餐桌旁吃面包，虔诚而感激地向主祷告。

 

 

【6】

卡尔说，我以为那些战争时期的法令已经不再生效。

 

他声音疲惫，像是过了人生中最糟糕的一天，仅次于他失去父亲而整个德意志失去他们的元首的那一天。

 

元老们面面相觑，最终宣传部长以公事公办的口气说:“的确如此，但是……”

 

 

会议终了，小戈培尔叫住他。

 

“卡尔，”他说，好像回到了旧日，他们是一群逃避无聊聚会的孩子，小戈培尔和他的众多兄弟姐妹都这么叫他，即使知道他注定要坐在缀着黑鹰的党旗前成为下一个伟大领导人，“你正在偏离。”

 

 

“我父亲曾经说过，在以后，在他和元首死后，在你成为新的领导人后，不要把权力完全交给你，一点一点的，起码在我死后再让你成为真正意义上的领导人。”彼得·戈培尔*【4】意外地坦诚，“这无疑也是元首的意思。因为他们知道，迟早有一天你会这样，你会偏离我们的轨道。因为你到底与我们不同，你不会理解人类。”

 

 

卡尔不发一语。

 

彼得继续说:“但我不这么认为。你会比我们更理解我们拼命追求的世界。一个高度凝结，理性，秩序的社会。你比任何人都更能践行这一切。看看那所谓自由斗士来自的国家，他们的人民正饿死受冻。如果你动摇了，卡尔，这个机械化的社会就缺了最重要的零件，一切面临崩盘。”

 

“毕竟，你是最完美的雅利安人。”

 

超人说:“我甚至不是人类。”

 

彼得说:“正因如此。”

 

他又独自一人留在办公室，僵立的黑鹰审讯般的目光劈向他。

 

 

阿道夫·希特勒当时就坐在这把椅子上，笑容和蔼地说着如何更高效地净化德国。

 

“卡尔，那些和你一起被上帝赐予德意志的资料给我们展示了天堂是怎样的，”他的养父说，“氪星社会是高度秩序与公平的，只有优秀的人才能获得资源。”他签署了对伤残人士与重病患者的搜捕令，用他规整的字体让这些人与少数族裔和同性恋相伴着走向地狱。

 

“总有一天，卡尔，总有一天，你会比我更擅长这些事。你会把影响社会的残次品挑出来，让他们别再寄生我们美好的乌托邦，好保障公平与正义。”他的声音和面容依然亲切温和，用癫狂的蓝眼睛看着他同时看着他的理想社会:“现在，我的好孩子，去为我征服苏维埃。”

 

 

他不曾质疑过，或者说，每当他思考这个的时候他都告诫自己是因为“你还没成熟到能理解这背后的伟大之处。为了整体必须要有所牺牲。”他为自己不是全然的神而抱歉。

 

他再次觉得抱歉。那些养父告诫他要摒弃的人类情感终于因为他的不决而要他溺毙。他找不到答案，过多的色彩阻挡他找到自己想要的那个直接的、唯一的答案。最后他只能想起布鲁希，使他最美好最狂热的人类情感燃烧炙烤的初见。超人此刻因爱情成为了纯粹的人类，他放弃了与没有答案的痛苦周旋。  
终于，他成为了那有罪的沉默者们的一员。

 

 

【7】  
“布鲁希，我的布鲁希，”老怀恩说，“在这世界上你要么做那奴役人的鞭子，要么做那鞭子下苦苦挣扎的奴隶。”

 

“不，父亲，”未见罪恶的布鲁希·怀恩用他清澈纯净的眼睛仰视他的父亲，“我要做那第三种人。”

 

他搜肠刮肚，用他对颜色的天赋企图填充那第三种人的面貌形象。

他失败了。

 

这之后他在黑暗中长大，人们到自觉地把他归为异类。他越是优秀，人们就越发憎恨。他是不被接受的第三种人。

 

 

今夜他从噩梦中惊醒，他明白自己不是鞭子也不是奴隶。他是毒药。一瓶用谋杀来换去一丝自由的可能的毒药。

 

 

【8】  
“今天是平安夜了，”超人说，站在他门外，肩头落满了雪，在黑色的军服上格外显眼。

 

他们并肩走在雪夜的街道上，迎着月光，像是相识多年此刻却又默默无声的旧友。

 

十字转台被安置了巨大的圣诞树，明亮闪烁的彩灯要与寥寥星辰争辉。超人在这粗制滥造的人造灯光下猛然顿住脚步，抓着他的胳膊拉近了两人的距离，两人的嘴唇短暂地碰在一起。

 

这即逝的浅吻像不请而来的日光揭露了他们心照不宣的秘密。两人同样因暴露在寒风中太久而冰冷的皮肤贴近，布鲁希却觉得他的血液正在作烛油燃烧。

 

“槲寄生？”他问，声音和身体一样飘飘忽忽，卡尔把手臂放他腰后，好像他失了灵魂的躯壳正要归于尘土。

 

“是的，对不起。”卡尔道歉，眼睛却只直直地盯着他。

 

那些关于热视线的传言是真的，布鲁希想，不然他为什么在这苦寒的天气在他的注视下烧的像焰火？

 

 

【9】

他们在怀恩家的前廊接吻。

 

太多的槲寄生了，帕梅拉恨不得把整个街道都挂满它。这是第一次布鲁希·怀恩没有发自内心地痛恨这些珍珠样的莹白果实。他的心忙着搏动，忙着盛装另一种陌生的久别的情感。它酸涩而充满痛苦，像砒霜又像尖刀。在后来他与超人的每一次接触里，或者每一次卡尔的影像出现在他脑海里，它都随之而来，从心口泵至血管。

 

而卡尔觉得他的唇应该是覆了蜜糖。

 

在喘息的间隙布鲁希打开了门，却把超人拒之门外。

 

卡尔凝视他黑暗中的蓝眼睛，半开玩笑地问他:“那我要怎样才能获得您的芳心，图兰朵公主*【5】？”

 

“在太阳升起时回答这三个问题，”那刁钻的画家发问，  
“什么红的像血？  
“什么黑的像乌鸦羽毛？  
“什么白的像雪？”

 

 

【10】

 

蝙蝠侠伏在滴水兽上俯视这座被祥和氛围压抑的城市时，他嘴里的血腥味还未消去。

 

那个吻同与第一个不同，它沉重，残酷，并且，他得承认——让他欲火中烧。长久以来他掩饰着对于爱的欲望与渴慕，他缺乏它，而它又使他成为异类，成为恶意中心。

 

他的爱也注定会像帕梅拉和哈琳那样只能在槲寄生下光明正大地言语，或者说，他连这一份爱也不敢希求。

 

他现在只有一个愿望。

 

不要，不要与他坠入爱河。不要爱上超人。请爱神拔走他的毒矢，他情愿化作一棵月桂树*【6】。他本要把毒鸩为那伪神奉上，却反倒与他作了交杯。

 

新柏林无人犯罪，只有那些带着警察的虚名的恶棍以顺应人民意愿为借口横行。

 

蝙蝠侠鬼魅般出现，施暴的人渣就落荒而逃——没人愿意冒着残废的风险，如果被邻居举报，你就只能被押上开往地狱火车。

 

跪倒在地的异教徒们感激地向离去的幽灵致谢:“圣诞快乐！也愿爱神赐福与你！”

 

 

布鲁希回到家的第一件事便是为自己倒满了一杯樱桃甜酒。他站在散乱在地的制服里，喝空了半瓶，也驱散不了口中爱与死相伴而来的腐朽气息。

 

【11】

 

与此同时卡尔艾尔正横跨大西洋，再一次踏上美洲大陆。

 

 

一场暴乱等着他平息。

 

 

不过是一场无序的学生暴动，组织者很快就被尽数抓捕。

 

“等等，”卡尔喝住了举枪的处刑人，“交由他们自己的法庭审判吧。”

 

“可是霸主——”那军官还想说什么，可超人早已成为黑色的疾风向柏林飞去。

 

 

“看看那个天神，”卢瑟癫狂而轻快地说，“看看他的症状！那毒药已经深入骨髓了。”

 

“真的有那弑神的毒药吗？”山姆大叔仍持怀疑态度，超人第一次降临美国时，伴着暴雨与雷电。他是上帝本身。一个世纪前，尼采曾高呼“上帝死了”，现在上帝从他们那些冒着黑烟的炼钢厂的熔炉里爬出来，而且——

 

——他是德国人的上帝。

 

他对这些劣等民族毫无怜悯，看他们时就像像耶和华放出洪水。

 

“当然，我的朋友。我精心为这神准备了必死的毒药，把他拉到人间尝一尝人性最苦涩的禁果，让这无坚不摧之人有了致命弱点，”莱克斯·卢瑟大笑道，“我把这毒药命名为愚蠢的，愚蠢的爱情。”

 

 

【12】

 

大块的色彩被他铺在纸上。

 

漫漫长夜他辗转难眠，流淌的尽是回忆。*

 

圣诞的第一缕阳光从阁楼的窗子偏折进来时，他把红，白，黑涂抹在纸上。

 

他蘸着阳光的光辉灿烂描绘超人的形象。直到光线被窗外的东西映作稀薄的浅红。

 

超人敲窗，与大片的阳光一齐落在阁楼的木质地板上。

 

他说:“我仅以玫瑰代表我正流血的苦苦挣扎的心，它的红便是我血液的颜色。”

 

 

卡尔把头埋在他颈侧，呼吸的热气让他烧得厉害。卡尔吸吮着他的一小块皮肤，一边喃喃着回答另两个问题，但布鲁希什么也听不见，血液流动的声音像是海啸，而他们两人的心脏跳动如雷。

 

布鲁希仰倒在作静物背景的红毡布上，阿波罗的石膏雕塑正用他无焦距的白色眼睛怜悯而讽刺地俯视他。而真正的太阳神本人正吻他。

 

他听到海洋如此愤怒，撕毁了过往船只；而阿芙洛狄忒在泡沫中升起。

 

他们在红毡布上肢体纠缠，像另一座石膏像。粗糙的纤维厮磨着画家的皮肤。

 

那画家自己都被情欲染成浅红，却还要在阳光在皮肤上炙烈燃烧，暴露这疯狂场景时欲拒还迎地轻声呻吟:“不……”

 

不，玫瑰是灰色的。乌鸦是灰色的。冬日新雪是灰色的。还有你灰发呀灰发的书拉密*【7】。焚尸炉还冒着蒸汽过着圣诞，我就这样落在你头顶的槲寄生上，一对情侣正宣誓着永远。而帝国和我都烧得只剩灰色。你的焚尸炉。你的帝国。你的我。

 

他的瞳孔放大，全然快乐的泪水掩抑了痛苦的泪水。卡尔怜惜地吻他的眼角。

 

 

挑战者答错了问题会被斩首。暴君饮下了毒酒。

 

 

【13】

 

“圣诞快乐，”卡尔说，“我爱你。”

 

【14】

 

“圣诞快乐，纳粹伪神，”莱克斯·卢瑟摁下了按钮。

 

新大都会即刻成为废墟。

 

“我在空中为你掘了墓穴……*【8】”卢瑟看着监视器上那快速逼近的红点，笑纹加深，带着恶意疏解的畅快。

 

“太糟了，超人，太糟了，”卢瑟假惺惺地摇头叹息，“这里每只剑都想摘取你的心*【9】，而你手无寸铁，中毒颇深。你的弱点太明显啦，阿克琉斯。”

 

 

【15】

 

钢铁之人，伤痕累累，步履艰难。

 

他的情人温柔而悲伤地注视他。他的敌人嘲讽而冷漠地注视他。他的情人专注地看着他，像是为他作画。其他人便就此隐去。  
他的披风比夜更黑，像是乌鸦羽毛。

 

霸主倒在他自己的鲜血里，消融的雪像是清晨散落在地的玫瑰和他招致死亡的爱情。

 

这最后的红色，白色，黑色，宣告了纳粹的终结。

 

【16】后记

 

射线去牢房里见布鲁希·怀恩。

 

“我希望我被枪决的罪名是谋杀，”怀恩说。

 

“如果能让你救助的那些犹太人作证——”

 

“我依旧会被处以死刑，”布鲁希冷静地回答，好像在谈论一管颜料到底是天青还是钴蓝，“他们处死我并非因为我是霸主的情人，而是因为我是有悖人伦的同性恋。”

 

“民意有时是另一种形式的独裁。”射线说。

 

“但自由永远不是。”蝙蝠侠说。

 

“如果这能让你高兴的话，我们中有一个能预知未来的超能力者，他告知我们，不出一个世纪，那些偏见会彻底消失。我们终将自由。”

 

“槲寄生。”

 

“什么？”

 

他露出一个疲惫的笑容:“没什么。那就够了。”

 

圣诞快乐。

 

 

END

 

*【1】布鲁希·怀恩，按照汉化组给的译名  
*【2】戈滕同理，但漫画里的形象与熟知的戈登警长并不相同，我认为不是一个人  
*【3】用了pkd的《高城堡里的人》的部分细节设定，比如纳粹把地中海填平作农田以及tv版《高堡奇人》里把残疾人送进集中营，骨灰飘出来就像下雪  
*【4】我们世界的戈培尔唯一的儿子并不叫彼得，他和他的姐妹也未活到成年。我在这里仿照了红子的操作。彼得·戈培尔即主世界的彼得·罗斯  
*【5】图兰朵是歌剧《图兰朵》里的人物，是中国元朝的公主，用谜语招聘驸马，答不对会被砍头  
这三个问题的意象来自安吉拉·卡特《雪孩》，红白黑的暗喻我觉得我说的挺明显了  
*【6】达芙涅为了躲避阿波罗的求爱而化作月桂树  
*【7】你灰发呀灰发书拉密出自保罗·策兰的诗《死亡赋格曲》书拉密是所罗门王的情妇，其实她的头发是紫色的，策兰说她灰发指的是焚尸炉里的骨灰  
*【8】我在空中掘了墓穴 同样出自《死亡赋格曲》  
*【9】每只剑都想摘取你的心 是戈特弗里德·贝恩的诗 “我不需要睡眠/吃点东西也只为维持生命/斗争无情/这世界到处是剑锋/每只剑都想摘取我的心/我手无寸铁/只能用鲜血消融”我见过别人引用，忘了出自哪首诗了，如果有人知道请告诉我

 

*爱与死相伴的意象来自安吉拉·卡特《爱之宅的女主人》

*题目是音乐剧《伊丽莎白》里死神的台词“天使谓之欢愉，恶魔以为痛苦，人类则称之爱情。”

*其实还埋了一个其他影视作品的彩蛋不知道有没有人看出来

*自由斗士出自dc出的一个泡面番，和cw电视剧一个世界观，只有山姆大叔是《帝国兴亡录》里的。至于卢瑟……是我的私心，硬加的  
*射线是同性恋


End file.
